1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mounting in a suitcase, said device being provided with a wheel and intended for transportation of the suitcase and including a box-shaped housing, in which a wheel is located in a pivotable bifurcated bracket, the pivot axis of which is placed near to one corner of the housing, and where the wheel can be retracted into the housing.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,038 refers to a suitcase provided with wheels, said wheels being supported in a pivotal bifurcated bracket which is actuated by means of a rod system which is operated from the other end of the suitcase.